


Daughter of the Forest

by Thaliran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Goddess, Hunting, Other, animal & human family, animal godess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliran/pseuds/Thaliran
Summary: A Short Story i wrote for school years ago.A Goddess had taken animal shapeA human child adopted by a lynx.





	Daughter of the Forest

Life goes ever on, the years fly past without us feeling it. Civilizations raise and fall, the world is ever changing. Humans live too short to understand the consequences of their actions. People turn from their gods when everything is fine, no prayers, no hymn of devotion comes our way. Only when times are dark, when they see no end to their problems do they pray, and complain why their God does not answer. Why should they, we are not the servants of man. 

 

The night was still as she moved silently through the woods. Not a rustle in the leaves. The night was clear, the full moon shining bright. Everything bathed in pale moonlight. Out from the shadows of the trees, a golden shape came gliding, her amber eyes seeing everything. When she reached the middle of the clearing, she sat down and waited, the moonlight bathing her upturned face. For hours she sat as still as a statue. Finally when the moon began to fade, and the first lights of day was to be seen on the horizon, she moved. She shook her body, rose up and glided towards the trees. Just as she reached the trees the first light of day fell on the morning dew in the clearing. And she had disappeared into the shadow of the forest.

 

She moved silently through the forest, towards the mountains. The forest was all alive around her. She could smell a family of deer grassing nearby, animals walking silently, an early hunter. The forest were peaceful, no danger close by. As she moved higher the trees were thinning out. Sunlight hitting the forest floor, taking out the last chill of night. At last she came upon some south faced rocks. She stood upon the rocks gazing down upon her small family. Her mate relaxing in the sun, watching their cubs play. She smiled in her own way. He rose up as he sensed her coming, their golden eyes meeting. As their eyes met she got a feeling that he would not live for long. As their eyes parted the fear abated, the sense of not worrying about tomorrow took over. She jumped down her cubs running towards her, the golden twins and their strangely beautiful sister, with suntanned skin and dark hair. Their heads nuzzled together, liking her face. She puffed them gently away and moved towards her mate liking his face as he got up. They nuzzled their heads together before he moved down the hill for the morning hunt. She sat down in the sun and started to wash, the cubs playing, the dark haired one sat still watching the others play. “Mama, why am I so different?” her eyes looking sadly at her mother. “Cubbling, you are my daughter that is all that matters.” She moved towards her strange daughter, “When I found you many seasons ago, I took you inn and from that moment on you were my daughter. Even thou you were borne a human, you are my Houri , and will always be.” Here eyes looked comforted, by her words. She nuzzled down by her side and went to sleep. She sat there looking down, she smiled in her own way, a look of love on her furred face. The cubs started to run down into the forest in between trees, they used to play between the trees. Houri looked up and saw her playmates running, she got up and started run after. She looked after them, a sudden worry, creeping upon her. She got up, prancing around, the unease would not give away. Then the sudden sound of dog glam, echoed through the forest. Hunting dogs, which meant hunters were, lose again. She stopped listening, then she ran down into the forest following the scent of her mate between the trees. The dog glam came closer until a sudden pain ripped into her chest and she felt her mate die. A howl of anguish came from her throat. As she turned and ran after her cubs, a fear rising in her, a fear she had not felt for a long time. 

 

My sister laid dead in the clearing, her life blood was soaking the earth. Her chest was pierced by many arrows, her paws twitched. I laid face down in the bushes, my brother close by, his heart was beating frantic. The cold earth pressed towards my face. Three hunters came out from the trees, they had no dogs with them. They moved carefully, they had seen all three of us play, my brother was bleeding from an arrow. As they moved silently into the clearing they spoke soft words I did not understand. One of them bent down and cut my sisters troth, he smiled. My brother stirred in my arms, he desired to fly in their throat, but I keep him close. The presence of the hunters stirred long forgotten memories in me, painful memories I thought I buried long ago. 

 

When she came upon her cubs, she sensed her daughter’s blood staining the ground. Nekro and Houri lay frozen in the bushes. She nudge them felling for life, Houri was crying silently tears streaming down her face, mixing with the earth. “Mama” she nudged them to get up, Houri got up, but Nekro, lay still his muscles had stiffened, with the fear and blood loss. She picked him up by the neck and carried him in among the trees, Houri following close by. The whole day they stayed inside the small cave, the hunting dogs never found, neither the hunters. When the sun fell beyond the horizon, she moved out. She had told Houri to stay put and watch her brother. She moved rapidly through the forest, a picture locked in her mind. An old man and a cottage, she did not now precisely why, but she felt he could help her. As she drew closer the smell of humans grew stronger, but it was not threatening, the smell of wild animals were all around. When she came out from the trees an old man came out, long white hair falling down his back, his face lined by many years. “Lavedi , you have returned” I looked at him my head tilted, my eyes locked at him. He knelt before me, and touched my head. As his fingers touched me, realization cam flooding back. All the memories the curse had hide. I smiled at my old friend, the only friend I had left from my time. “Raise Killan, you are no longer my servant”. His eyes were filled of love as he gazed upon me. “Lavedi, I missed you, the world has been grey without you” I smiled and closed my eyes, I let my powers fly through the land feeling the life. I found Nekro, I sensed his pain, and focused on it, my powers flowing inside him, healing. I returned to my body, it had retaken its human form. I stood again in my old form, the shape I had carried for several millennia’s as the Earth goddess Inthaka.


End file.
